Der Schmetterlingseffekt
by epain
Summary: AU Weitreichende Folgen einer Warmwasserstörung kurz vor Ranmas und Genmas Ankunft.


Der Schmetterlingseffekt

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Ran... äh... Random House Dictionary, das im Bücherregal im Hinterzimmer liegt. Mir gehört kein anderes Exemplar davon. (Wenigstens dass mir das einzige gehört. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst zugeben würde, wenn mir Ranma nicht gehört.)

Ranma Saotome gehört selbstverständlich Rumiko Takahashi, wie auch Genma, die Familie Tendou und alle Personen und Orte, die aus Ranma½ stammen. Setsuna Meiou gehört Naoko Takeuchi, wie auch andere Personen und Orte aus Sailor Moon. Niemand weiß, wem die geheimnisvolle Stimme gehört.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Setsuna Meiou hatte ein ernstes Problem. Sie musste es irgendwie einrichten, dass Ranma und Akane gut zusammen auskommen, und Ranma musste noch dazu mit Akane verlobt bleiben.

„Das ist hoffnungslos. Diese zwei können nicht zusammen in einem Raum bleiben, ohne sich zu streiten."

„Und wenn man die Ausgangsbedingungen ändern würde?"

Setsuna sah sich nach der geheimnisvollen Stimme um und erwiderte: „Das ist nicht möglich. Ranma muss als Mädchen kommen, sonst wird er mit Nabiki verlobt."

„Das unbedingt."

„Welche Bedingungen willst du denn ändern?"

„Worin besteht das größte Problem?"

„Darin, dass alle hoffnungsvoll angeknüpften Beziehungen im Eimer sind, sobald sich Ranma in einen Jungen verwandelt."

„Und wenn er sich nicht in einen Jungen verwandeln würde?"

„Du willst ihn für immer in ein Mädchen verwandeln?"

„Warum für immer? Es reicht, wenn er einen Tag lang nicht in Berührung mit heißem Wasser kommt."

„Hmm... Da wirst du Recht haben, das könnte gehen. Ein kleiner Eingriff sollte genügen."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Eines Nachts, es war vom Samstag auf Sonntag, erschien im Haus der Familie Tendou eine unbekannte Frau mit grünen Haaren, einem kurzen Rock und einem eng anliegenden Oberteil. In der Umgebung schliefen alle tief, und so merkte niemand, dass sie etwas mit dem Heißwasserboiler machte. Aber am Morgen wurde Soun Tendou unangenehm überrascht, als er baden wollte. „Kasumi, im Badezimmer fließt kein warmes Wasser."

„Ich weiß, der Boiler ist kaputt. Ich habe schon den Installateur angerufen, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er die nötigen Ersatzteile nicht auf dem Lager hat."

„Nabiki, Akane, der Boiler ist kaputt, also müsst ihr im kalten Wasser baden."

„Ich hab´ es gehört, Vati. Das wird ja wieder eine schöne Woche."

Akane hörte es nicht mehr, weil sie joggen ging. Dann vergaßen es alle, denn Soun erfuhr, dass sein Bekannter Genma Saotome mit Ranma aus China zurückkehrt, und teilte seinen Töchtern mit, dass eine von ihnen Ranmas Frau werden soll, was kühl bis mißmutig zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Am meisten protestierte Akane, die inzwischen zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Proteste hörten auf, nachdem ein großer Panda mit einem Mädchen auf der Schulter zu ihnen gekommen war. Das Mädchen hatte blaue Augen und rote Haare und es stellte sich als Ranma Saotome vor. Damit erfreute es Akane und verstimmte Soun und Nabiki, denn es war offensichtlich kein potentieller Bräutigam. Akane lud Ranma zu einem freundlichen Wettkampf ein, um ihre Kampffähigkeiten zu erproben, und der Panda ging das Badezimmer zu suchen. Nachdem er es erfolgreich gefunden hatte, stieß er bald einen Laut der Unzufriedenheit hervor, als er feststellte, dass im Badezimmer nur kaltes Wasser floss. Inzwischen hatte Ranma Akane besiegt, worauf Akane sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Kasumi brachte Ranma dazu, ins Bad zu gehen, aber das Wasser war kalt und so blieb sie nicht lange darin. Vor der inneren Tür stieß Ranma auf Akane, die auch baden ging und gerade anfing sich auszuziehen. Ranma drehte ihr den Rücken zu und zog aus ihrem Haufen Wäsche Boxer-Shorts hervor. Akane hat es bemerkt und fragte:

„Das ist doch eine Herrenunterhose, nicht wahr?"

Ranma errötete und sagte dazu: „Mmm, ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Du hast gesagt, du seist froh, ich sei ein Mädchen. Na, nicht so ganz, ich bin kein richtiges Mädchen..."

„Sag kein Quatsch, selbstverständlich bist du ein Mädchen. Ich hab's doch gesehen."

„Jetzt sehe ich wie ein Mädchen aus, aber in China habe ich einen Fluch bekommen, der mich jedes Mal in einen Jungen verwandelt, wenn ich mit heißem Wasser begossen werde."

„Du hast Glück, dass kein warmes Wasser fließt, sonst könnte dir so ein Quatsch nicht durchgehen. Ich hoffe, dass du keine Verlobte kriegen willst."

„Klar, dass ich keine will. Du hättest mich sehen sollen, als es mir mein alter Mann sagte."

„Dann sag keine solchen Sachen vor meinem Vati. Wenn er es glaubt, sind wir im Nu verlobt."

„Es kommt doch gleich heraus, nachdem der alte Mann heißes Wasser auftreibt."

„Wo ist dein „Alter Mann" eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er taucht schon irgendwann auf."

„Wahrscheinlich treibt er heute kein heißes Wasser auf und bis Morgen denken wir uns etwas aus. Und inzwischen kein Wort von Flüchen, klar."

„Klar, für Herrn Tendou bin ich ein ganz normales Mädchen."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Später saß Ranma völlig angezogen mit Nabiki, Kasumi und Soun am Tisch, während Akane noch badete.

„Warum ist Genma nicht mit dir gekommen?" fragte Soun.

Ranma schaute sich den draußen auf der Terrasse liegenden Panda an und sagte: „Etwas hat ihn aufgehalten, und so hat er mich und den Panda vorgeschickt. Er taucht da auch früher oder später auf."

„Hast du Geschwister?" fragte Nabiki.

„Nein, ich lebe nur mit dem alten Mann."

„Aber Genma hat mir geschrieben, er habe einen Sohn."

„Vater hat mich als Jungen erzogen, also nannte er mich 'Sohn'."

„Gute Güte! Das ist schrecklich", sagte Kasumi.

Der Panda brummte plötzlich und alle drehten sich nach ihm um. Nabiki stellte Ranma eine Frage: „Woher hast du den Panda?"

„Vater hat ihn von den verwunschenen Quellen Jusenkyou. Wir hatten dort einen gewissen Unfall, von dem ich nicht sprechen will."

Dann sprachen sie eine Weile von Ranmas Reise nach China, Ranma ließ dabei viele Details aus und Akane gesellte sich inzwischen zu ihnen. Am Ende kehrte das Gespräch zurück zur Verlobung.

„Wie du siehst, die Verbindung der Schulen ist unmöglich. Wir sind alle Mädchen", sagte Nabiki. Der Panda stieß einen Laut hervor, als ob er protestieren wollte, aber man hat ihn ignoriert.

„Wir müssen es auf die nächste Generation verschieben."

„Aber nur wenn sie damit einverstanden werden", sagte Ranma dazu.

„Beschlossen, wenn es in der nächsten Generation geeignete Nachkommen gibt und sie damit einverstanden sind, werden durch ihre Heirat unsere Schulen verbunden."

„Na gut", antwortete Ranma.

„Aber was wird inzwischen mit Ranma? Wir werfen sie doch nicht auf die Straße", sagte Akane.

„Sie bleibt da, mindestens bis Genma kommt", entschied Soun.


End file.
